Raging Sky
by Air.Ionik
Summary: Conflict met the peaceful world and cause many negatives effect whom no one can escape. Many tried to live and make changes to the world, but none succeed. Until the day when the sky turned the table.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is ficitional story, every plot I made isn't taken from any real life event. If there is, its just a coincidence. I do not own Pokemon or the company who make it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

-First Person POV-

"Ugh…" Somehow I feel worn out. My vision still black as my body like flattened to the ground. I picked some of grass scent nearby and heard a rustling leaves around me. I should get up right now. My body is too tired to move somehow but I manage to get up. My head feels rather heavy and it hurts. I rub my head until something sharp is scratching my head. I let my hand out from my head as the lights shining through my eyes. I see many trees in front of me and then I turn around and see many trees around me. I then see my hands where the sharp thing came and it is blue and have claws at the tip. Unintentionally I see my body and it is also blue! I looked my back as I notice something sticking out from my back. When I get a proper look, it looks like one of the jet plane wings.

"W-what happen…" I lost my word in disbelief what I see.

I look around and found a small puddle on the ground nearby. I walked there and try to see my reflection. When my visions catch the image in the puddle, I see a blue and white color with a sharp red eyes also a red triangle on the chest.

-Third Person POV-

He backed away from the puddle, in surprise what he sees in the puddle.

"W-what am I…?" The blue monster check his hand again and his back where his wings are. He realizes that he is somewhat different but he doesn't know what kind of creature he is. Out of his mind a word slip in his mouth.

"Latios…" That word somehow feel what he really is. But something is amiss, something not right though. He try to remember anything before, but somehow he can't recall any past event. He digs more deep into his history, but it was black as night offered. He frustrated that he can't recall any event in the past as he fall to the ground with his hand above his head. His head feels hurt and hurts more if he thinks hard again. He gets up and standing straight, creating an idea for his action right now since he doesn't know where he is or why he is here in the first place or where should he be or what is he really? His mind gone crazy by all the question and mystery that suddenly popping up. He shook off his head to release all of the questions and start to think what he should do now.

'Maybe walking around would give me a clue…' He starts to walk without any proper direction where he goes. In his mind, he only think how to get out from the forest in hope to get off his many questions before.

Fifteen minutes passed by walking through the forest, but no fruits that grow for Latios. Latios already go through left and right but he somehow feels he only spin around the forest. He doesn't found any friendly face or any leads where he should go. The forest also quite… too quite except the sound of the rustling leaves that shatter the silent. Latios' mind can't think any since his head still hurts and his body feels all tired. It also feels strange that he walked, like he doesn't usually walk but he remember he usually walk. While try to remember here and there, his ears picked up some sounds like a flowing water.

He turned his head left and right to try to find the source, since he is also thirsty all the way. He also wandering around in hope he actually found a river. When the sound getting louder, he started to run. Some bushes are on the way whom Latios break through by launching his body side first. His side fell to the ground first which the ground feels harder than before. He also feels something dull on the ground that is hurting his body when he impacted to the ground. He moaned in pain while rubbing his head. He then clean himself from dirt as he noticed the ground which is rocky. Latios then lift up his head and see a clean river that surrounded by many rocks with a small waterfall that supports the scenery. He get closer to the river and lower his head while his hands are forming to take some water. He lifts up his hands and drink the water that are more less than what he take. Not losing idea, he try to drink it directly and so he lowered his body and his head until touch the surface of the water. He starts to open his mouth and drink the water while holding his breath. He pushed his head further until his whole head dive in the water and pulled up his head after a moment drinking the water as he felt refreshed all of sudden.

But as he enjoying the refreshing water, his ears picked up some noises. The sounds are forming a word that Latios recognize,

"Help!" Latios eyes turn around every corner of his surrounding. Latios ears picked up the same sounds where there are none life form that move around Latios except bushes and trees. The sounds seemed to be a boy but more childish. The source of the sound more like coming from the river as Latios looked back and forth from the river and his surrounding.

"Over here!" The sounds of the same person heard again and Latios turn his head and body to the river as he start to notice where the sounds come from. He sharpening his eyes as his vision is begin to focus at some spot.

"Over here big guy!" Latios turn his vision to a fallen withered tree branch where it seems to be stick to the ground. His eyes then catch an odd picture where there is a yellow bug-like creature that hold tight to the tree branch is struggling against the flow of the river. The water surface around the tree branch is running around forming a circle. Not long, the water surface is broken and shooting a red fish out that flying over the tree branch.

"Can you help me please?" As he pleaded, Latios free falling to the river which only drowning half of his body. The river gives Latios a breezing and cold to his body which Latios like and need. His feet start to move as the river pushed his drowned body to rise his speed. Latios come closer to the tree branch as another fish is trying to catch the bug with their big mouth. As Latios come closer, the fish around the tree branch are breaking the group and spread away from Latios.

"You okay?" Latios asked as he pulled his hands out from the water and stay still. The yellow bug jumped off and land softly against Latios wet fur.

"Yeah… Thank you…" He pulled down his head like he bowed to the one who saved him as a respect. Latios can't clearly see what is he doing since he is so small.

"Not a problem." Latios pulled his hands and remain in the surface while Latios feet begin to move out to river bank. When he arrived at the river bank he let the yellow bug to touch the land first as Latios' feet kicked the ground in reaction his body launched out from the water. Latios landed and start to turn left and right to get rid off the water from his soaked fur.

"Can I ask who you are?" Latios turned his head to his side where the source is.

"I'm Latios." Still, he doesn't know for sure if it is him... but the other side of his mind, it is what he really is, Latios.

"I'm Joltik. Thanks again for the help, Latios!" Joltik seemed drawing himself in joy as he start to walk away. Latios feels happy that he can help but for a minute he almost forgot something to ask.

"W-wait! Can I ask something?" Latios rocketed one of his hands out as his words catch Joltik's attention to listen what his question is.

Joltik turned his body to Latios to get a better picture "Yeah sure. So what is it?"

"Is there any place safe around here? I mean beside this forest." What is in Latios mind is where he should be safe first.

"Yeah, there's my village just around here. Want to come with me?" Joltik offering Latios kindly as Latios answer 'Yes' with his heart and mind filled with joy that he can finally get out from the forest.

"Then you don't mind if I ride on your head…?" Joltik hope that Latios is willing to offer his head.

"Sure." Latios then knee to the ground which is a little difficult and place his hand in front of Joltik as Joltik jump on. Latios then pulled up as he lowered his head and Joltik jumped off and land on Latios' head which greeted by the softness Latios' fur that every one of them are giving Joltik a calming and sleepy atmosphere. Joltik carefully went to the front to get a better view to the road and enjoying Latios' soft fur than his soaked one. Not for Latios, he feels rather itchy as Joltik is crawling on his head. Latios wants to scratch the itchy spot but his mind also interrupt him to do it because Joltik is on his head so Latios try to endure and ignore the itchy feeling.

"You sure have a soft fur, Latios." Joltik let his mouth wide open to gather up some air as his mind thinking about going to dreamland.

"Uh… Thank you?" Latios mind is battling each other as Latios don't know what to response except a simple 'Thank you'. He can't say it's itchy if Joltik is crawling on his head because he thinks it might hurt Joltik.

"Ok! From here, you should follow the river until there's a tree that grows in the middle of the river and then there's a small road that leads to my village." Latios then begin to move his legs to walk down beside the river bank. The atmosphere that surrounds the two feels kind of awkward since the two just met so a three minutes walk with not much noise. Joltik enjoying the view from Latios' head as Latios enjoying the forest scenery with the river beside him that calm his mind. A little further walk, Latios turn his head to the river that still flowing calmly. He sees his reflection once again as a creature. A tornado that spin around inside his head makes Latios head hurts as Latios try to calm down from the spinning winds. Joltik watched Latios expression from above and he can draw what Latios is feeling right now, confused and lost. Joltik then searching a file that related to Latios inside his head because the unshaken feeling he had after he hear Latios. He found a file whom Joltik can't remember correctly and the content of the file is…

"Hey! Is that the tree you were talking about?" Joltik's attention claimed by Latios who is pointing to a big tree that stands mighty against the flow of the river. The leaves are shining in green color, giving those who see it in lost of thousand words and a peaceful picture to catch with their eyes. Latios' eyes are enjoying the scenery until his attention turned to Joltik.

"Yeah, the only tree that grows in the river inside this forest. The villager also told me a tale that the tree is related to the guardians who protect this forest." Joltik explained. Latios mind wandering off to somewhere else, enjoying the scenery in front off him. But when his eyes enjoying for a minute to capture every single edge, somehow feels his heart begin to race as his pulses begin to increase every second. His heart won't slow down and his adrenaline is rushing in, uncontrolled. His mind is battling against his body as he put his hand to his heart, something is hurting him. Joltik is seeing what Latios is doing as his curiosity begin to build a tall building.

"Latios? You okay?" Latios try to see above his head which he can't as he try to find an answer that he desperately searching for.

"Yeah… I'm okay." His heartbeat begins to slow down as he gathers some air and release it at slow pace. Joltik's curiosity was almost finished but falling apart as the word 'Okay' explode inside the building.

"Come on Latios; that is the road that leads to the village!" Joltik is trying to make Latios to move so he can be checked about his health just to be sure. Latios still poisoned by his adrenaline but he regain his mind by responding Joltik with an alright smile and start to walk down a narrow road close by. The size of the leaded way is half the size of Latios body, causing him to hurt himself by the bushes and trees branch. The branches also constantly wrapped Latios' wings which is annoying.

"Ouch!" Latios yelled as another tree branch hit his left eye.

"You okay?" Joltik getting worried while Latios rubbing his eye.

"Ow… Maybe…" Latios is enduring the burning sensation that hurt his left eye.

"Here let me check…" Joltik crawls to Latios' left eye as Latios put down his hands and open his eye which it feels like being punched continuously. Joltik eyes catching the picture of Latios' eye becomes red.

"Your eye becomes red. You shouldn't rub your eye so it can heal itself." Joltik then crawl back to Latios head. Not just enduring the pain and the itchy that constantly plead to be rubbed, he also needs to survive this narrow path. Latios continue to walk down the road with his left eye closed, unable to capture the image on his left.

"Should I help you, Latios?" Joltik offered Latios a help. Joltik watched him hurt himself more often.

"Ouch… yeah I could use some help." Latios put down his left hand from his neck as Joltik take position a little left from Latios' head.

"Alright, let's go!" Joltik's words make Latios continue his walk. On the way, Joltik give Latios a warning whether he was going to crash another tree and makes Latios steps more easily to conquer the narrow path. Joltik is concentrating his vision and give warning to Latios which make Joltik as Latios left eye. A few moment of guidance, Joltik noticed a large tree branch that hang firmly, the altitude is the same as Latios' head and it is enough to K.O. Latios. Latios doesn't notice what on his head as he focusing his vision on his right. Joltik let it be as he thought Latios would see it. But Latios' speed doesn't slowing down to evade an incoming impact.

"Latios! In front of you!" Joltik yelled unintentionally near Latios' ear who make his balance messed up. Latios let lose his concentration as he try to build his balance. Joltik tightened his grip as Latios body spin around uncontrolled. Latios still trying to control his balance, not until a hard thing is knock his forehead hard. Latios stepped back as he holding the spot where the pain is coming and the gravity suddenly pulling his body towards the ground, falling into the bushes with his back first. A sudden pain filled his body and mind, make his energy sucked out from his body. The lights are out as Latios surrounded by absolute black. But something is triggered inside his head for a moment. His ears catch some noises that are familiar in his ear, calling his name a few times. Each times it replay, the louder and clearer the sounds be.

"Latios! Wake up!" Latios let the lights shine through his eyes, blurring the image he catches. He is seeing the blue sky with a yellow star is going up and down… wait, star?

"Hey! Can you hear me!?" Why it is getting annoyed!?

"H-huh…?" Latios images getting cleared pixel by pixel as he gets a clearer and sharper object. The yellow thingy is getting clear and it turns out was Joltik who is bouncing on Latios' nose.

"Are you okay!?" He still keeps bouncing up and down. Latios could tell what Joltik is painting on his face, worry. Latios let his voice groan as his body is crying in pain. When Latios try to stand up on his feet, his body is somehow tearing him apart, not capable to lift up his body which make his will to go further redeemed. Latios let out another painful groan as he put his hands to his head, where the critical hit landed. Joltik crawl to the spot where Latios' hands are sealing it and he move around, in hope find a gap that he can let his vision sees the spot. Joltik hop up to Latios' right hand and he found a gap that shows the center of the spot. Joltik capture the image every second and scanning it again to find an appropriate answer to the image he captured. Joltik catching a red liquid that is flowing down to the lower level, soaking Latios' fur on its way. Joltik come up with an answer he found that makes Joltik's heartbeat begin to increase as well as his worry to Latios is rising every moment he looked back the answer he found on his mind. The red liquid that recognize as 'Blood' are rushing down with such quantity whom Joltik immediately let out his voice to inform the blue. Latios notice what Joltik is saying which he pull back his hands and place it to where his eyes can catch the scene.

"Blood…?" Latios mind is hammered that causing an error in his mind so he can't think fast enough what he just captured with his eyes.

"You're bleeding!" Joltik words are giving support to Latios consciousness as Latios is coming back to the reality. Latios panic meter is closing in to its climax with the support of the sensation that hurts his forehead.

"Are we near to the village?" Latios is trying to cooldown the heated panic-meter by letting out some voices of his voices.

"Yeah we are near! Come on Latios, you should get a medicine quickly!" Joltik begin to jump up and down in faster rate.

Latios is trying to make an effort of get on his feet. As he does while taking the pressure from his hand to stop the bleeding, his energy is drained out that causing Latios barely keep his balance. He continue to walk while Joltik becomes Latios eyes and stabilizing his energy output so then his feet can keeping him standing for longer period. He slowly walk down the road and keeping his wings occupied from getting wrapped. Joltik's eyes still not found any sign of the villager that usually come here to clear the bushes. Many thought filled the little bug's mind that causing his head hurt while closing his lid to hide his eyes.

Latios swing his free hand to open the path that closed by the thick bushes on the way but rather weaker. Joltik turn his vision to the near tree branches and bushes as the road getting wider that slowly fit Latios' size and wings. Latios mind somehow released from a jail, relieve he can escape the narrow path. Joltik still look around for a person which there're none moving object that catch his eyes. Latios' feet can't hold him longer as it crying to get a rest along with his body and he walked away to the nearest tree that will turn to be a shelter that block the ray of the sun. Latios let his back falling to the tree and slowly giving his body closer to the ground until he hit the ground that inhabit by refreshing green grasses. Latios pulling his hand out from the wound and observe his hand where the bloodstain sticks which is now drying. He glad his bleeding can be stopped as his energy drained out that can no longer hold his eyes to open. The world slowly turn into darkness with a song from rustling leaves nearby which Latios let his body and soul rest.

* * *

 **Note: I hope you enjoy the story, cause maybe there are some error in my writing up there so please forgive me and I will try to improve my writing in later chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I want to thank for Farla who point out (Maybe many) errors at the summary. I felt grateful. Yes, I'm weak at Grammar and I would like to search for a beta reader, but I don't have much time to do it. So I take my time to study about grammar more. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The surrounding air that cloaks the whole area feels rather different than last time he takes a breath. The soil also feels comfort for a bed. The lights shine brightly through his eyes, let the darkness surrender and leaves. He opens the lid slowly and keeping the light that comes isn't hurting his eyes.

The lights were a bit hurt as he begins to capture a color. There is nothing except the hurting lights and a grey to white color sky. His eyes weren't fully took the light as he hang his right hand to blockade the blinding light. His eyes also capture the image of an oval shaped thing with some claw at its tips which is his hand. For a few moments his minds doesn't lead him to any answer as his ears begin to picked up some noises that repeated with almost-exact timing. His curiosity lead his energy to turn his head to his right where he found a box with complex rope attached to it as well as the content of the box which a single line somehow feels moved. Somehow the line changing into a noise frequent as the noises he heard are picked up and change back again to its normal single line.

The complexity of the rope like thing is leading his eyes to follow where it ends. His visions are crawling on the floor and begin to fly upward as he catching another object on the background. Something grey colored thing that covering his body. His curiosity start to build as his vision is getting clearer as the time goes. He ordered his energy to lift him up to get appropriate angel to the surrounding so he can easily identify where he is. He is gathering some energy and lifts up his body as the vision gain much room for his eyes to scout. He notices the ropes moved as he feels something is attaching to him and attach around his center. He swipe his hand slowly to get rid off the thing that blocking his vision to his body. His eyes are much clearer than before as he sees a round thingy that connect to the ropes.

"Where am I…?" he asked himself that guiding his mind to search for an answer.

The guide is leading his mind to the memory which recalling the past event. As his mind take out the content of the memory, his eyes are opening in realize what just happen in the past. He summons his hand to the front and ordering it to move as his pleases. Yep, still blue. He exhale some air to refresh his mind and gathering some of other past event as he close his eyes to increase the downloading speed. He opened his eyes and ordered his left hand to scout his forehead while remembering where the spot that makes his head bleed. His hand land on the surface and move around the target spot where the wound still trace some pain. After his hand scout around, he notice a different texture as his hand is getting far away from the target. He wants to see what make the landscape is different which his ears hear some stepping noises getting louder. When his mind still collecting some data to be arranged, a sliding sound of an object, impacted each other that claim his attention to turn his vision to the right where the source are.

"You're awake." The soft and smooth sound that was heard made Latios' mind flow patiently by the calming voice. His eyes capture a smaller pink figure wearing a white coat that almost covering the whole body until the coat landed on the ground.

"Good thing your injuries aren't that bad." The pink's feet move the upper body to approach the lost blue. Latios' mind is lost in the cloudy of question that asking him many times. Latios draw his face whom the pink figured out what in his mind, not after he had been founded under the tree while his head still bleeding. The pink sighed after arrive at the side of the bed where Latios comfortably lay.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Audino, the doctor." In Latios' eyes, he observe on how Audino introduce by let the body fall to the front and hang at the midair while the hands met each other at bottom center and the soft voice, Audino must be a female. She pulls up her body straight up and broke up her hands to each side. "And you're Latios, correct?"

"How do you know…?" Latios can't load any ideas that she knows his name… well at least he get used to it. Latios sketch his face in many questions filled in it, which Audino can clearly see it through.

"Joltik told me. If he wasn't there using Thunder that literally made the other people panic, you would have been eaten by the wilds out there." When he hears the word 'Joltik' his memory is loading an image of a small yellow bug that his feet are itchy whenever he walks on his head. He also finds a new objective, find the itchy bug. He doesn't know for sure though, only remember how much he must hold his hands from the itches that come from Joltik's feet.

"Where is Joltik?" Latios curiosity begins to take a form whom Latios doesn't know what it is.

"He is being interrogated at the elder's house for almost burning up the forest." Her answers lead one of his eyes to rise as his memories doesn't save the event.

"Burning the forest?" His mind now rising a new building of curiosity.

"No time for chit-chat, the elder is waiting." She claps her hands that leave my question suspended. And also another direction appeared that leads a new question for his knowledge. Audino launches her hands forward and reach the under level of the bed and pulls out a small stair that enough for her to reach Latios altitude. Latios' eyes continue to observe what the pink doctor is doing as she removes the round thing that stick on Latios body. Upon the time when the thing pulled off, the constant beeping sounds changed into an endless sound. Latios turned to the box that carried a living line which now consist a moving straight line. Audino let her feet to stomp the floor and push back the stair to the bed's underground.

Latios try to take the command of his body by moving to the side of the comfy zone. His feet slowly landed on the surface and put up some energy and muscle into it. Latios gives order to his hands to launch forward. When he happens to get some bricks to rebalance his weight, those bricks sliced into many chunks and it cost his balance to break up. Audino with her natural instinct, snatch a thin stick that the height is same with Latios. Latios hands reach out to the stick and it supports him by gaining his balance faster.

"T-thanks…" His mind still seized by a little shock and disorder while regaining some air to breath. Audino places one of her hand to Latios' side with her face drawing a quite long curve that across the canvas. Latios recognize that she is smiling.

"Your welcome. Think you can walk outside?" She writes her voice rather worried tone. Latios nods a few times while adjusting his structure. His hands stick with its ally, the stick, and focusing his vision to the front which his feet begin to carry his body each steps it landed while the stick also accompany Latios' steps. He walks to the door that seems to be opened by sliding it to the side. When he outside of the room, his eyes capture a large room where many different creatures are sitting idle at long chairs that the back of it faces to the wall. The light blue to grey color calming the eyes whose sees it which those eyes are all out of energy. There also a creature that seems busy with the goods inside the table that surrounds it.

"You must be Latios that bug babbling about." the voice that heard clearly seems not a friendly one. Latios peeks to his front where a large stone like creature that a little higher than Latios.

"You're too small to be such attention. Hmph! Weakling…" The rigged hands of his are crossing to each other side while he releases a bulky air. The voice tone can identify that this creature is a male. The sharp words that come out somehow create something in Latios' mind and is crawling throughout the whole area which it cause Latios' annoyance and irritation to build up. Latios naturally narrowed his eyes in annoyance whom the brown with orange stone creature, is observing Latios structure while his attention doesn't focus on Latios' face.

"Oh, Rhyperior… What brings you here?" A familiar voice that just recorded a while ago, snapped Latios' short term memory to recall whose sounds it is. The stone turn his vision to Latios blind spot whom Latios also turn his body while holding the stick. Audino walks to their direction and stopped at Latios' side, want to hear what they are talking about.

"Just telling this blue that he should come to Elder's house." The stone claims Rhyperior that appeared to be his names.

"Right now?" Latios mind is trying to recover after the fire gone up, raising both building that gets his mind a bit uncontrolled.

"Next year! Of course right now you dumb!" The sword spills out from Rhyperior and flying towards Latios that stab through Latios sense. Both Latios' annoyance and irritation are colliding and destroying each other. The fragments from both building begin to build up a red tower in rapid pace. The tower is higher than both building and when it finishes, at the top is burning with blue fire that raging greatly. Latios try to cool it off as the fire is getting uncontrolled. Audino noticed the change of atmosphere around Latios that cause Audino's mind begin to panic as the atmosphere slowly covering them.

"Come on Latios!" Out of Latios attention, Audino grabs Latios' hand and forcefully try to drag Latios with her. Latios who still lack of energy, suddenly is dragged by Audino sudden force.

"H-hey…!" Latios regains balance from falling somehow and create a shock that paralyze his rage. Rhyperior who doesn't effected by the change of atmosphere is raising one of his eyebrow in confusion of Audino's action. While Latios and Rhyperior attention are now focusing at Audino, she doesn't order her mind to give a quick capture at Rhyperior's face. She continues dragging Latios away from Rhyperior until they reach a sliding gate that opened by itself. Latios' memory is roaring hardly until he knows what the automatic gate is.

"W-wait Audino!" Latios let his voice go out in hope Audino stop dragging him away. But for Audino, the voice is much more like the song from a glass which she ignores.

When the automatic gate opened and still being dragged, his eyes begin to record many images that greet his narrow eyes. There's a small building that looks more like a school that reflect the light from the sun and spread out to its surrounding. Many different creatures are walking and flying with their heart content, chatting, shopping and many more activity that Latios knows. Audino stops her sudden burst and let loose her hand from Latios'. Latios break his speeds by stabbing the stick to the ground which causes him to slide along with the stick a few second until the speed drop. Latios is facing towards the ground while his hands barely hold onto the stick. His eyes fly up and catch Audino is standing a few feet away while she draws her face in confused way.

"There you are!" Both Audino and Latios claim a person's voice not far from them. The voice also load Latios' memory of someone he recognizes. Latios turn his vision to behind and sees a creature with a pink colored body and a seashell-like hat walks slowly at his direction. Latios think he just loads a wrong one… or it isn't? Latios begin scanning the creature from the body structure that the pose give a wise and gentle aura around while loading another library of memories.

"Oh Mr. Slowking!" Audino calmly walks toward it… or him.

"Oooh, Audino! How's our blue bird right now?" He asked which Audino put one of her fingers to Latios who standing with a hurricane in his head. Slowking turn his vision over Latios who still barely straighten his body. Latios is suspending the hurricane that create havoc and try to make the river run calmly. Slowking observe the blue with his tired-looking eyes in interest of the bird's health.

"He's not a bird Mr. Slowking, he is a dragon type. To be exact a dragon-physic type pokemon." Both Latios and Slowking catch every Audino's words. But from both side response in different way such as Slowking who nodded slowly in understanding while Latios found himself lost from the track.

"Dragon… physic type… pokemon?" His unwavering tone ordered to let out a question that claims both Audino and Slowking attention.

"Yes, that is you… Shouldn't you know?" The elder repel that makes Latios even harder to think what to response, since he just know himself not long. The knowledge that come through seems to be confused as Latios rethink over to welcome it.

"Didn't I tell you earlier he doesn't know anything, old timer?" The sounds that wave around them seem to be close. Not long something felt itchy from Latios head. He scratch slowly in knowing his claws can hurt him until something is crashing one of his claws. Latios pull his claws out and before he tried to sweep across his head, he got himself electrocuted. Latios can feel his whole body running by electricity and without think further, he hold the stick that stuck on the ground with more power in hope the electricity will run over the stick and finally to the ground. The electric run through the stick and Latios can feel himself free from the electricity.

"Hey watch your claws!" The tone that somewhat familiar in Latios head is calling his memory of the past. Slowking and Audino fixed their eyes on Latios head where the source of the voices. Latios catch their eyes are focusing on a point on his head. Latios decide to use his hand to sweep across his head. When he does it, something is attached at the back of Latios right hand that just sweeps his head. He then pulls back his hand and his eyes catch a yellow little creature whom Latios knows who.

"Joltik…?" Joltik suddenly bouncing up and down that is itchy for Latios. Joltik stops his continuous bounce and make an annoying face in the upper layer.

"You should be thankful you know!" Joltik said and start to bounce up and down. Latios mind doesn't have any clue to lead what Joltik means. Until the elder's feet carried his body to the two.

"Ah yes, that reminds me. Joltik… Shouldn't you on your way?" The words from elder seems not struck whole in Joltik's ears. Joltik turned to the elder and try to remember something.

"I kinda lazy to do it, since…"

"Go! Now!"

"But…"

"I said GO!" Joltik jumped off from Latios hand and bounces away from the three. Latios could feel what Joltik feels right now and feel sorry for it. But inside of his mind, another question popped up.

"Mr. Slowking, Where he just gone to?" Latios tone that shows Latios interest make the elder's attention turn to him with a calm sketch on his face.

"To the farmer that just not far from here… Help that old lady there for his punishment." The elder seems to be rather calm but with annoying rhythm. The sentence just gives another question to be told in purpose to fulfill his interest. Punishment? That is the keywords that will Latios ask.

"Punishment?" The elder let out a deep breath knowing Latios will ask that. Audino then come closer.

"Just ask Joltik if you wanna know." The answer from Audino is rather kind of disappoints, but he also feels better from the time through time, maybe he can walk without the help from the stick. Latios straighten his body once again and slowly losing the energy from his hand that holds the stick. He could feel the energy come back to life and filling in his muscle in ready to operate. After he gains his balance, his hand slowly slips off from the stick until let off from it. A joyful feels poured his mind as he doesn't need the help from the stick.

"Can I help him in his punishment?" The elder turns away from Latios and Audino eyes contact which reveal his hands grab each other on his back.

"Punishment must be done by the one who makes error to the rule… and the answer to your question is no." Latios mind covered in desperation.

"In fact, I have something to do with you…" The elder begin to pull out his right hand which containing a piece of white paper. He pushes his hand to Latios as Latios accept it in confusion and read its content.

[To Elder, Slowking.  
This letter I wrote is not an invitation, rather a request.  
However you can ignore my request, but I will be grateful if you lend your service.  
With your excuses, can you help me find a comrade of mine?  
His location still unidentified, but surely your eyes may cross my comrade.  
In description, He has a blue and white fur on his body with a pair of wings and a red triangle on his chest.  
If you found him, please seize him and contact me immediately.  
If you lend your service, I'm surely grateful for your assistance.  
From… …r…]

Eh, the last word is too blurry to even read it. But aside of that, the one who wrote this letter, must be searching for him. Slowking watched Latios as he put all the description from the letter to compare the blue. He looks to the front where the elder and the doctor are standing and their eyes fixed to Latios. Slowking already know that Latios will surely ask to him as Latios draw his face in full of confusion. Latios looked back to the letter content as his eyes scan the letter once more. But somehow, his eyes are more focused to the last blurry word which calls his interest. But it is not too important to even know it.

"So… you are searching for me?" Latios asks just to be sure with his tone a bit unsettled.

"Yes." Latios know that Slowking is serious about this as he can feel the atmosphere around him. Slowking think he should be cautious to step further so Latios won't suspicious. Latios mind is a bit uneasy in many ways as the thought that cloud his mind swirling around. Audino can feel Latios' presence that appears to be confused. She then tells Slowking to ask him.

"Well, I should go back to my place. There still some people who needs me. Oh, Latios… don't scratch your head too often since it still recovering." Audino's voice is catching both Latios and Slowking attention as Audino walks away from them. Slowking turns his eyes to Latios as he want to start to give some information and questions. Beside, Slowking must be sure…

"Latios… Is Joltik tells the truth that you don't remember anything?" Latios nod slowly while his face stares at the ground.

"Hm… you should stay at my village until the sender of the letter come. Maybe you can remember something after the sender arrival?" Latios still a bit uneasy but he seems doesn't have any choices as he nod once again in agreement. Slowking face makes a wise smile.

"Wait here… I will be back after I organize some stuff for you to stay." Slowking turn back and start to order his legs to move somewhere else. There also something in Latios mind.

"Where's the farmer Mr. Slowking?"

"Just go straight and turn right at the T-road after you pass the cross road and there you can see a house with a large field close by… Why do you ask?" When he turns around to see Latios, he is nowhere to be found. He turns his vision to the surrounding which the blue isn't in sight. The elder then hear some footsteps that come louder as someone's presence could be felt. The turn away to the source and sees the pink doctor walks closer. From the elder face, Audino could know what the elder will ask since his mind can easily be read like a book "Looking for Latios? He just gone after you told the way…"

* * *

 **I redited the story again to correct some grammar after I studied not long. But I fear there still a lot of errors that I don't know... Well, in the next chapter, it should be interesting as I have some ideas what should I write.**


End file.
